This is a supplemental application for the Continuing Education Program for the Southwest Center for Occupational and Environmental Health (SWCOEH) at the University of Texas School of Public Health (UTSPH).The overall goal of the SWCOEH is to respond to the critical need for well-trained occupational and environmental health specialists by providing graduate level academic and research training and continuing education. The UTSPH has a unique, multi-campus system, with the main campus located in the Texas Medical Center in Houston and five regional campuses in Austin, Brownsville, Dallas, El Paso, and San Antonio. The ERC programs, faculty, and students are located in Houston and San Antonio in the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Program. All campuses are linked electronically, facilitating quality teaching and research, expanded course offerings, interdisciplinary collaboration, and access to regional stakeholders, as well as to expanded minority student populations. The ERC was established in 1977. It has been continuously funded since and incorporates faculty and students from various disciplines related to occupational and environmental health. The ERC currently provides master level training (2-3 years) in Industrial Hygiene, doctoral level training (3-4 years) in Occupational Epidemiology and Injury Prevention, and postdoctoral residencies in Occupational Medicine. In addition to the academic graduate degree programs, the ERC has an active Continuing Education Program that provides a full spectrum of training opportunities. The UT ERC is further enhanced by annual support of pilot projects research training for new and transitional investigators. PUBLICH HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UT ERC provides advanced degree training in occupational health and safety to meet the critical need for trained professionals in federal Region VI. A full spectrum of degree programs, advanced research training, and continuing education courses help meet the needs of Region VI for well-trained professionals to protect the health and safety of the nation's workforce.